Love and Sorrow
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: A Gaara oneshot. Romance/Tragedy. written for a writer on quizilla. Temari plays matchmaker but life intervenes. Would you be willing to die for the one you love?


Love and Sorrow

Gaara/OC onsehot

Disclaimer: not mine, a fellow writer from asked me to write this for her.

--

-now-  
I used to swear to myself and my teddy bear ever since I was little that I loved only myself and would only ever love myself. I still can't believe I let _her_ change all that.

_-then-_

_"Please don't make me, Temari!" Hebun no Tenshi (angel of heaven) pleads with her best friend as she's dragged to where Temari's younger brothers are waiting.  
_

_"There's nothing wrong with Gaara, he's not the monster everyone thinks he is," the blonde tries to reassure the brunette. "I think you two'd be good friends."_

_  
"I still don't want to go near him!" Tenshi continues to protest until Temari lets go of the back of her shirt, turns around, and cracks Tenshi across the face._

_  
"Honestly Tenshi, you're a sixteen year old Jounin specially trained for assassinations and reconnaissance. Stop acting like acting like a child."_

_  
Tenshi's eyes widen and she looks down regretfully. "I'm sorry, Temari. I've had to act overly mature for so many missions that when I finally don't have to act mature, I act like I'm still a little kid."_

_  
"It's alright, now come on," Temari and Tenshi walk over to Kankuro and Gaara. "You already know Kankuro," they nod to each other. "And now, after four years of persuasion, I finally get to introduce you two. Hebun no Tenshi, I present to you my youngest brother and our Kazekage as of tonight's ceremony, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, this is the famous Suna assassin and spy, Hebun no Tenshi."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you, Gaara," Tenshi bows to him from behind Temari._

_  
"Hn," Gaara barely nods in response._

_-four years later-  
"Gaara," Tenshi opens the door to the Kazekage's office. "You wanted to see me?"_

_  
"Yes," Gaara smiles faintly at the kunoichi as she sits across from him. "You have a new mission."_

_  
"Oh...," Tenshi's smile vanishes from her face. Four years of dating the red head and he doesn't even remember the anniversary of the day they started going out. "As you wish, Lord Kazekage."_

_  
"I'm not finished, sit back down," the brunette obeys his command curiously. Normally, she's informed of a mission and reads over the file while Gaara does paperwork at the end of the day. _

_  
"Lord Kazekage, what are you doing?" Tenshi's disappointment is mixed with curiosity as Gaara kneels before her._

_  
"Hebun no Tenshi, my precious angel of heaven, will you marry me?" Gaara presents her with a simple but yet lovely diamond ring._

_  
Tenshi's eyes well up with tears as a smile spreads across her face. She tackle hugs and kisses Gaara in happiness._

_  
-one month later-  
Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara wait at the entrance to Suna near sunset. All three of them are worried. Tenshi was supposed to have returned from her mission today._

-now-  
"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to _her_ of all people?" I glare at the grave marker of my deceased fiancé, tears threatening to fall.

"It isn't fair," Temari is already crying. Kankuro is holding her and trying not to cry with her. Both he and I have tears welling up in our eyes but we refuse to let them fall.

Tenshi came home that day alright. It was near midnight when she finally returned, fatally wounded from a successful mission. Not even the best medical-nins in all of Suna could save her. She died in my arms around sunrise, coincidentally at her favorite time of the day. She sacrificed herself for a stupid mission just so she could protect me from a group of assassins traveling to Suna. It's my fault no less. I never should have sent her on that mission, I never should have even let her know that my life was in danger and maybe, just maybe, she might still be alive. Her last words to me were _I'm sorry Gaara, I did what I did to keep you from getting hurt and now look at what I've done. I'm such a fool..._ No Tenshi, you weren't the fool, I was...

--

Author's Note: link to Tenshi's picture, edit out the spaces in it.

http: / /s72. photobucket. com/albums /i185/ ninjaangelprincess /?action view¤t; animehappygirl .jpg


End file.
